Breaking Boundries and Everything Else
by xyukiiix
Summary: She wouldn't marry someone she didn't know to please her brother. So she ran away seeking help from an old friend and a job.but being the famous missing Kuchiki princess doesn't really count But she'll do anything to stay hidden even
1. Escaping Prison

_**New Story!!! haha I'm on a roll. so yea this is the one I mentioned on my profile so please let me know what ya'll think.**_

**_that way I know if I should continue or just give up. _**

**_plz review!!!! let me know if you hate it or like it - like I said, constuctive critisim helps me major flames make me cry =( haha lol_**

**_Disclaimer- If I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have already had like , 19 kids XD_**

_

* * *

_

_**Breaking Boundaries and Everything Else**_

_**Chapter One**_

"I can't believe this!" A voice yelled as a door was slammed in the background. This usually mellow and sweet voice belonged to Rukia Kuchiki.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this!?" She fumed but not too loudly, she didn't want her brother to hear. She wiped her eyes, which held residue of the tears that had managed to fall. She** never** cried, for she shed her last tear 7 years ago. Since then she promised herself to never cry again, it showed you were a weak fool. But even she had limits.

**~Flashback~**

"Come in."

"Rukia, your brother wishes to see you in his office right away." Said a maid that had been working for them for years. Her name was Retsu Unohana. She practically raised her so she saw her as a mother-like figure.

"Thank you, I'll be there right away."

"No problem sweetie, just don't take too long." She said seeing as Rukia was still sprawled on her bed reading god-knows-what.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." Rukia said as she folded the page she was on her manga and got off her bed. Manga was prohibited in the house because it was "useless" and "stupid" as her brother claimed. She didn't care, she just took the covers of other novels and stuck them on the covers of her manga. Nobody knew the difference.

She shut the door as she exited her room and started walking to her brother's office. As she made her way through the elegant halls to his office, she felt an uneasiness flow through her. She shrugged it off nearing the door of the office and knocked on it.

"Enter"

"Brother I was informed you needed to see me. Is that correct?" She questioned walking into the office, shutting the door behind her. He was going through some documents and never took his eyes away from them.

"Yes I did Rukia, have a seat." He said as he briefly glanced at her before returning to his papers. Rukia nodded silently taking a seat in front of his desk with the previous feeling of uneasiness returning stronger than before.

"As you know Rukia, you will soon be 18, correct." She nodded again in response. Usually when people mentioned her turning 18 she would feel excitement and enthusiasm. But at this moment hearing her brother, she felt this kind of dread and hesitation that she couldn't comprehend. She dismissed it, nevertheless, returning her attention to her brother as he continued.

"And as you know, that also means you will be legally old enough to inherit everything, including our corp., if something unfortunate comes to happen to me, right."

"Yes brother, I am aware of that." She replied totally confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Rukia, January will be here in 3 months so I think it's an appropriate time to start discussing your engagement." He said his face unchanging.

"What!" She squeaked shocked. "Engagement?" She managed to stutter out totally baffled.

"Indeed" Byakuya said as stotic as ever. "Like I said you are going to be 18 and when the day comes for you to become my successor, you will have a man by your side and a good one at that. Your fiancé is Ishida Uryu. They run the biggest chain in hospitals and medical equipment. His father right now is the head of it all but once his son turns 19 he will let him take over. He just turned 18 and is currently the top of his class, which shows he is capable of-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rukia managed to say, her knuckles white, shaking from the intensity of her anger, her head down not daring to look up.

"You doubt my judgment and choice for your future?" He asked.

"No I bet you have everything planned out for me to have a safe, secure, and successful future." She spat out bitterly with hints of sarcasm.

"Yes, so what is bothering you?" He asked, ignoring her dry sarcasm.

"The fact that they're your choices, not mine. I'm not going to marry someone I don't even know, you can't force me to." She stated with a hard voice.

"Yes I can, you will do what is best for the Kuchiki C-"

"So that's it! For the name of the Kuchiki, huh? What about me?!"

"Enough, you** will** do it. Is that clear?" He said loudly causing Rukia to quiet down. Byakuya never raised his voice.

**Never**

So even Rukia could take a hint on when to stop.

"Yes" She said in a hoarse voice as she got up and bolted out of the room, not bothering to look back.

**~End Flashback~**

She shook her head refusing to look weak. She wouldn't give in, all the years suffering for the Kuchiki when she really wasn't one, all the years of sacrificing her happiness for them. Fuck it, they could kiss her ass.

"Sorry brother but find yourself another bitch." She said, packing her things in an old duffle bag and locating her phone in the process. She knew what she had to do and who would help her. With her phone in hand, she scrolled down her address book. After she found it she grinned pressing the call button.

"_**Hello**_**"**

"Hey, it's me, Rukia."

"_**Damn! Is it really you, what's up**_**?"**

"I need a favor, I'm in deep shit."

"_**What else is new**_**"**

* * *

"I'm sorry miss, but you're dismissed."

"But Mr. Isshin, I didn't do anything. I was just-"

"Please Nagato, don't make this hard." Isshin said as Nagato, a now fired maid, cried uncontrollably- no, not about getting fired-. Pfft, yea ok, like she actually wanted to work…as a maid, please. She cried because she wouldn't be near Isshin's playboy-of –a –son, Ichigo. He was H-O-T caliente and one fine ass too. But he was gay (as many, if not all, of the maids deduced) because he was never interested in their 'gifts'.

"Now please leave." Isshin sighed as he watched her run off. "That's the fourth one this month." He said turning his attention to the source of his employment issues. "How is that even possible?"

"It's not my fault they only come to work here to get in my pants." Ichigo replied as he moved towards the door.

"Well, what am I going to do now?"

"That's not my problem." Ichigo answered nonchalantly while strolling out of his father's office.

Isshin sighed

......he needed a new maid.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Unohana asked as she watched Rukia get ready to disappear.

"I'm readier than I'll ever be." Rukia said looking at her nana.

"Be careful, okay." She said staring deeply at the little girl that grew right before her eyes.

"I will, don't worry." Rukia smiled as she hugged her.

"Oh look at me, I'm crying" Unohana giggled, whipping the stray tear away from her eye. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes, I do" Rukia replied, taking it out of her pocket.

"Give me it."

"Why?"

"Because your brother could easily track you down, here take this one. It's on my name." She said as she took the phone she had stored in her apron and gave it to the girl.

"Thanks, nana." She said as a she saw rays of light flicker twice. That was the sign. "That's my cue." She turned to her nana and gave her one last hug and kissed her on her cheek. "Love you," Unohana whispered as Rukia took off into the direction from where the light came from and started to go back inside. 'Be careful'

Rukia ran with her bag slung over her shoulder to the source of the lights until she saw a Lamborghini Gallardo and skidded to a stop. She smirked as she saw the person who was staring at her at the steering wheel, the guy who was bitchier than her, the dude who was as tall as her and the one who would always help her. Toshiro Hitsugaya

She made her way to the car and opened a door and threw her stuff in the back as she slid into the seat. Once she was in the car took off leaving her prison behind and also her loved one.

"Earth to Rukia, is this the thanks I get for risking my ass for you?" She was brought back by an icy voice.

"Hey, Tosh heh …" she laughed nervously.

"Cut the shit, Rukia. I want to know everything."

She sighed "Alright, keep your eyes on the road and I'll tell you while we go to…"

"We going to my house." He replied zooming past cars. He always loved racing, she thought.

"Oh, wait but your dad will tell Byakuya where I am when he realizes I'm gone."

"He's not there; he went on a cruise with his friend, Shunsui." He explained never losing focus. "That won't matter anyway because I already had a job for you.

"Really, how did you find one that quick?"

"Not important right now, you still have to fill me in."

"Right." She told him everything that happened and about her 'engagement' and by the time she was done he was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Byakuya is such an asshole." He muttered as he parked his car.

"You don't have to tell me that twice" she laughed and got out of the car, grabbing her bag as well. "By the way, nice car." She commented as she walked around it, following him to his house.

"Thanks, I got it last month." He smirked as he led her inside the house. "You can drive, right?"

"Of course I can, Byakuya never let me though."

"Well I have something for you, follow me." He muttered and walked to the garage of the house where some old cars were kept. Rukia followed eyeing every car with admiration as Toshiro seemed to be looking for a certain one. He stopped and smiled having found the one he was looking for. It was the only one that was covered but he knew it was the one he was looking for.

"This is my gift to you." He rather announced as he uncovered the car revealing it to be a Chevrolet Corvette ZR1.

"OH MY GOD, SHIRO I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" She screeched as she rushed to him and hugged, or rather choked him.

"Do you want the … keys or not… cause I die of suffocation, you won't be able to get them." He wheezed causing Rukia to squeak and release Toshiro from her death grip. As promised he gave her the keys to the car.

"You can test it out tomorrow when we go check out your job."

"Sweet, I'm kinda sleepy can you show me where I'm sleeping tonight?" she asked as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Sure, let's go."

He led the way out of the garage and turned everything off as they left. Once they were inside the house again, he locked the doors while she collected her bags and led her upstairs where the bedrooms and guestrooms were. He continued walking down the hallway past various doors until he stopped in front of a door.

"You will sleep here till tomorrow." He said, scratching his head.

"Cool, thanks." She replied walking into the room. It was just as big as the one she had, meaning it was huge. She dropped her heavy bags on the floor and tuned around.

"Thanks Tosh, thanks for everything." She smiled genuinely causing him to smirk.

"You know I'll always save your ass."

"I suppose you will" she said softly.

"Night Tosh."

"Goodnight Rukes"

She shut the door softly after he left and threw herself on the bed. It was just as comfy as the one she had. She really wanted to read her manga she had brought with her but she was too tired to get it out. She wondered about what her nana was doing right now, how Byakuya took her disappearance. She would pay anything to see his face when they told him she was gone. He probably shit himself. She laughed and yawned again. She was sleepy so she might as well rest because she had to check out her job tomorrow. 'Toshiro never did tell me what I was doing' she thought as her eyes shut slowly as sleep consumed her.

* * *

"Food is ready!" A feminine voice yelled as the Kurosaki family assembled for dinner.

"What the hell Yoruichi, trying to let everyone know what we're doing?" Ichigo scowled.

"Well you want poor Yuzu to yell?" She snipped "I'm gonna make sure you eat if I have to cook the damn meal." She ranted sticking her nose up in the air as the table started to fill. The table consisted of Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and their children who were at their uncle's right now.

"Hey Yoruichi, where's Kisuke?" Ichigo asked

"I don't know, it's hard to tell where that idiot is. On second thought, he's probably with your idiot dad." She replied seeing as they were the only two missing. Two sneezes were heard from the hallway and a conversation became auditable.

"See I told you when someone is talking about you, you sneeze."

"You're right! How could I ever doubt you?"

"I wonder who was talking about this handsome devil?"

"Get Your Asses in Here and You'll Find Out!" Yoruichi said loudly.

"Kisuke, I think it's for you."

"Hurry up, I don't have all night." Ichigo sighed.

"Screw that." Karin muttered as she began eating.

"GOOD EVENING MY BEAUTIFUL FAMILY." Isshin boasted.

"Dad we're fucking hungry can we eat now?" Ichigo asked now moody.

"Yes let's all eat together!" Kisuke added while taking a seat next to his wife.

"Where the hell were you?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was fixing the maids room." He replied sheepishly.

"I thought we fired the maid." Yuzu said as both Karin and Yoruichi glared at Ichigo. Yoruichi because she had to cook with Yuzu and Karin, well Karin just wanted to make sure Ichigo knew it was his fault.

"I just finished talking to Toshiro and he said he found someone who needs the job" Isshin stated.

"So we're taking advice from a midget?" Karin asked.

"Hey, blame your brother."

* * *

Let me Know what you think!!!!

bye~


	2. Maid? What maid? Pfft don't look at me

_**Hey! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! I actually missed 3 days of school cuz I was sick.**_

_**I think they said they thought I had swine but my grandmother said it was just something mental XD**_

_**Heres chapter 2 so tell me what you think and leave some reviews !**_

_**they make me very happy... and cookies =3**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

Breaking Boundaries and Everything Else

_**Chapter Two**_

"Wow, this is…"

"Big?"

"Yea, that's the word"

Rukia eyed the huge mansion as she drove through the gates-in her new Chevrolet Corvette ZR1-that opened after Toshiro gave his name.

The place was ok, I mean she did live in the Kuchiki estate, the finest mansion in the world-or she used to-but this one was pretty. It had a different feel to it. The Kuchiki revolved around elegance and majesties but this one was peaceful and almost…homey. But why was she coming here for her job interview thingy?

"Stop here" Toshiro said bringing her to a halt in front of the entry. "Someone will park your car so leave your keys here.

"Huh?"

"Just get out of the car."

As she got out a man came towards them. Well she wouldn't exactly say man, he had a young face but his body was built and he was a giant, to her at leasr.

"Sado, how are you?"Toshiro greeted.

"Fine, how about yourself, Toshiro?"

"Fair. Oh Sado, this is Rukia. Rukia this is Sado or Chad."

"Hello Ms. Rukia, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chad said while extending his hand.

"Likewise" She replied shaking his hand.

"I'll be taking your keys."

"I left them in the car" she said sheepishly while taking the opportunity to analyze him again more closely. She was right, he was a giant but he had a gentle face. He was also tan which made her come to the conclusion that he was of some Hispanic origin.

"Rukia if you don't come I'll leave you behind." Toshiro called out making her turn around and spot a rather irritated snowball.

"I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch." She replied as she hurried up to catch up to him. He went inside and she followed. He seemed to know the place well for all the workers knew him and he knew his way around. As he led them to God-knows-where she analyzed the mansion they were in. The halls were big, spacious, and slightly elegant, like the Kuchiki estate she noted. But these halls had a different touch to them. As she kept following Toshiro not wanting to get lost, she picked up on a scent of citrus. It wasn't a strong scent but it wasn't unnoticeable either. It was something different to her since in her old house the only smell noticeable was lavender and cherry blossoms. It was new but welcomed to her.

There were a few portraits on the walls, not compared to the masterpieces that hung on the walls of her old home, but they gave the halls a pleasant atmosphere. One that stood out the most to her was a portrait of a beautiful woman. She had of what could be described as golden locks that cascaded down past her shoulders, defining her smooth face. Her expression was gentle and her eyes looked like a joyful shade of amber. Rukia looked at it some more until she realized that she was well behind, so she sped up rapidly. Toshiro abruptly stopped causing her to fly past him and skid to a stop. He raised his eyebrow at her while she tried to compose herself.

"Ready to go in?" He asked taking in her nervous complexion

"No, I'm just going to go away." She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes earning a glare from him. He knew she was somewhat hesitant, he didn't blame her. It was a whole new field to her, but she didn't need to be so damn stubborn and prideful about it.

"Whatever" He said giving up and knocking on the door he had led them to.

"Who's there?" Rang a cheery voice from the other side.

"You know it's me Isshin." Toshiro snapped. He was never the one for games; he didn't have the patience for them.

"Oh, come in whitey!" Isshin cried out causing one shortie to curse venomously and the other one to laugh her ass off.

The moment they walked through the doors, Isshin immediately noticed the new 'maid' Toshiro had brought for them. He had to admit she was pretty cute. She had a petite figure-maybe two inches taller than his daughters- and had a small face too. Her porcelain skin almost glowed from the light and her eyes were an unbelievable shade of violet. Right now she was laughing at the little Hitsugaya, which made him take note of her smooth voice.

He turned his attention to the said Hitsugaya and smirked. He knew Toshiro hated those nicknames with a burning passion, but the chance to fluster and irritate him was too good to pass up.

"What do you bring me today whitey?" Isshin asked in a sing-song voice.

"Can you stop that." He replied harshly.

"Fine, fine have it your way. So who is this little flower we have here?" Isshin questioned directing his gaze to Rukia expecting to get a shy reaction from the girl like the many he has gotten in the past. She however, straightened up and regained her composure which impressed Isshin. Usually the girls that come to work there were shy and easy to mess with but she looked serous.

"Rukia" she stated clearly

"Rukia…"

"Rukia …Hitsugaya" she filled in rapidly, mentally slapping herself in the process. She couldn't say Kuchiki because they were probably looking for her already but maybe she shouldn't have blurted Hitsugaya as well, taking in the expression on Toshiro's face.

"So are you…together?" Isshin asked confused, making weird hand signs.

"NO!" They shouted simultaneously.

"She's my …adopted sister." Toshiro lied cursing himself at the lame excuse.

Isshin figured it out though, he wasn't a fool. He knew he had heard the name Rukia before. Yes indeed, this girl in front of him was Rukia Kuchiki, the one who ran away from her brother. He wondered how Byakuya was doing. There was always something stuck up his ass.

He didn't know Toshiro knew her and was close enough to her to lie for her and say she was his sister. If she of all people needed to work here then he would help her. He wasn't heartless but he did have a sense of fun so when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. And he was going to squeeze these lemons dry.

"You have a sister? Your father never told me that."

"Umm…yea"

"So Rukia Hitsugaya huh, not bad. Do you have your stuff with you?" He asked, quite satisfied with the reactions he was getting.

"Uh yes, my bag is in the car." She replied confused to why he asked about her stuff.

"Good, I'll call Chad and tell him to bring it in. You will go to Yuzu and she will give you your schedule and give you your-"

"Dad, Ichigo won't let me go to practice!" A girl burst through the doors followed by a bigger man.

"She needs to help Yuzu with work, she can't do it by herself! You have to help too Karin."

Rukia took the time to inspect the two newcomers. Karin was as short as her but looked rather…intense. She had straight dark hair that stopped just below her shoulders and was dressed in a loose white tee and had blue shorts that came up to her mid-thigh.

The male behind her, she assumed, was most likely her brother seeing as he didn't look old enough to be an uncle. If she had correctly his name was Ichigo. Anyway, Ichigo, she deduced, was at least 18 but looked fairly tall-but not as tall as Chad-. He had peach skin and a well toned body which she could make out of his black tight shirt. As her gaze traveled up, she noticed he had a sharp face but a familiar pair of amber eyes. She then noticed his spiky orange hair.

Orange

What the hell was he thinking? He had to be insane to have **that** hair color. Then again she was always asked about her eyes so maybe it was natural. Maybe

She stared at them some more as they continued to argue over something unknown to her until the girl stopped and noticed them.

"What are you doing here snowy?" she asked boldly with a smirk

"Don't start with me Karin." He warned

"Why? Not in the mood" she pestered him some more

"Karin" He said again in a low voice but she dismissed it taking notice on the other person in the room. She, however, wasn't the only one.

"Who's she?" Ichigo asked referring to the raven haired girl in the room.

"This is Rukia Hitsugaya. She will be working for us." Isshin explained.

"Hitsugaya?" Karin questioned cocking up her eyebrow at Toshiro who tensed in the process.

"She's my sister." He said as her as her mouth transformed into the shape of an 'O'

"Great, another fangirl only this one's a midget. Try not to stalk me ok, midget." He said as he patted her head. Rukia breathed in and out trying the best not to beat the shit out of him but she was going to show him she was nobody's fangirl…or midget and smirked.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a shocking pain run through his lower regions as he doubled over in pain as the rest watched with shock and amusement.

"I don't know what you are talking about but if you **ever** call me midget again I **will** castrate you. Got it" Rukia growled digging the heel of her foot in his side.

The room was quiet until Karin cleared her throat and clapped her hands showing her respect.

"I like the new maid I mean sister."

"_**Maid!**_?"

Ichigo thought he just heard his rib crack.

* * *

**_Poor Ichigo XD_**

**_leave me some love!!! or hate ...D=_**

**_I really need some more friends ...._**

**_~Shira-hatsuyuki 3_**


End file.
